mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO Other Festivals
Introduction There are other festivals or events during the ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO. 時代祭Jidai-matsuri (Festival of the Ages) is one of the Big Three Festivals in Kyoto, and the parade with traditional dresses is planned on Oct.22(Sun) if not heavy rain. The parades of the festival on the road have some traffic control. Today, the main event such as the festival parade usually goes on Sunday or holiday, and some other religious rituals and services go on the days before and after that, such as purifying somewhere, someone, something, decoration, offering music, dance, something to eat and drink, playing game and lottery, and so on. The total festivals usually goes on for a week or more. They are entertainments for tutelary or guardian deities. The people under the protection of the local deities offer their services to show their thanks and pray for divine protection. The festivals usually have many stalls and mini-game booths in their grounds or approach streets during the festival. The professional stall and booth keepers tour from place to place to join and animate them more and more. Oct. 8 (Sun) 御香神幸祭: The Goko Shinkosai Festival of Gokonomiya Jinja shrine It is the regular autumn festival for Tutelary Deity of Fushimi area. It is also known as the Fushimi Festival. It was originally Chrysanthemum Festival (Double Ninth Festival) on September 9. Today, the parade goes on the second Sunday in October. Double Ninth Festival https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Double_Ninth_Festival 御香宮神社Jinja https://www.japanhoppers.com/en/kansai/kyoto/kanko/816/ https://goo.gl/maps/oQ784tDzok52 It was used as the base of Satsuma Clan during the Battle of Toba-Fushimi. Access: City Bus: @御香宮前Mae JR Line: @桃山Momoyama Station Keihan: @伏見桃山Momoyama Station Kintetsu Line: @桃山御陵前Goryo Mae Station 春日祭:The Kasuga Festival of 春日神社: Kasuga Jinja Shirine http://www.kasuga.or.jp/annual-event/kasugamatsuri/ It is the regular autumn festival for harvest and health. The portable shrine parade starts at 1:00 PM and turns at the crossing of Nishioji-Shijo. There are many street stalls on the Kasuga-Dori between Sanjo and Shijo and the street will be kept free of cars from Oct. 7(Sat) to Oct. 8(Sun). 京都西院 春日神社: Kyoto Saiin Kasuga Jinja http://www.kasuga.or.jp/ https://goo.gl/maps/j7eWw1r34kJ2 Access: City Bus: @西大路四条Shijo Randen (Keifuku Electric Railroad): @西院Sai Station Hankyu (Hankyu Railway): ＠西院Saiin Station Oct.9 (Mon) (Sport and Health Day) 粟田祭Matsuri: The Awata Festival of 粟田神社: Awata Jinja Shrine http://awatajinja.jp/prayer/ Awata Matsuri is a long festival from Oct.7(Sat) to 15(Sun). The eve-parade starts around 4:45PM, Oct.8 (Sun) from 粟田神社Jinja to 黒門Kuromon of 知恩院Chion-in, and the parade starts from 粟田神社Jinja around 11:45 AM, Oct.9 (Mon). 粟田神社Jinja http://awatajinja.jp/ https://goo.gl/maps/5ZhgDvw1yKm 知恩院Chion-in http://www.chion-in.or.jp/e/ https://goo.gl/maps/UtAVGjKdPaG2 Access: @粟田神社Jinja City Bus: @神宮道Jingu-michi City Subway Line: @東山Higashiyama Station @黒門Kuromon of 知恩院Chion-in City Bus: @知恩院前Mae City Subway Line: @東山Higashiyama Station Oct. 15 (Sun) 天門祭: The Tenmon Festival of 大将軍八神社: Daishogunhachi Jinja Shrine http://www.daishogun.or.jp/matsuriyotei.html It is the regular autumn festival for harvest and health. The portable shrine parade starts at 1:00 PM and turns at the crossing of Taishogun around 3:00 PM 大将軍八神社: Daishogunhachi Jinja Shrine http://www.daishogun.or.jp/ https://goo.gl/maps/8jafu9mBGYx Access: City Bus: @大将軍Taishogun Randen Line(Keifuku Electric Railroad): @北野白梅町Hakubai-cho Station 大相撲京都場所: SUMO TUOR IN KYOTO http://oozumou-kyotobasho.com/english/ Sumo Tuor in Kyoto is opend at Shimazu-Arena-Kyoto (Kyoto Prefectual Gym). The doors opens at 8:00 AM and the day's program ends at 3:00 PM with the UMITORISHIKI. Shimazu Arena Kyoto (Kyoto Prefectual Gym) http://www.kyoto-furitutaiikukan.jp/ https://goo.gl/maps/meXrNSvkNAn Ticket: Ticket Oosumo: SUMO TUOR IN KYOTO http://sumo.pia.jp/event.do?eventCd=1721115 Ticket Oosumo http://sumo.pia.jp/en/ Access: City Bus: @大将軍Taishogun Randen Line(Keifuku Electric Railroad): @北野白梅町Hakubai-cho Station Oct. 22 (Sun) 時代祭Jidai-Matsuri/Jidai-sai: The Festival of 平安神宮: Heianjingu shrine http://www.heianjingu.or.jp/festival/jidaisai.html The parade starts at 0:00 PM from 堺町御門Gomon of 京都御所Gosho and returns about 2:30 PM to 応天門「Outenmon] of 平安神宮Jingu. You can see them at Karasuma Oike Station about 12:50 PM and at Kyoto City Hall about 1:20 PM. 京都御所Gosho:Kyoto Imperial Palace https://sankan.kunaicho.go.jp/english/guide/kyoto.html https://goo.gl/maps/x1H1NQ4BP812 Imperial Household Agency https://sankan.kunaicho.go.jp/english/index.html 平安神宮: Heianjingu shrine http://www.heianjingu.or.jp/ https://goo.gl/maps/kFTB9rRZRaQ2 About the Parade http://www.heianjingu.or.jp/festival/parade.html The Route of the Parade http://www.heianjingu.or.jp/festival/jidai_line.html Jidai-matsuri (KYOTO desigh) https://kyoto-design.jp/special/jidaimatsuri Jidai Matsuri Festival (KYOTO MAGO no TE) http://www.kyoto-magonote.jp/en/topics/koyomi/koyomi201710.html Access: @堺町御門Gomon of 京都御所Gosho(Kyoto Imperial Palace) City Bus: @烏丸丸太町Maruta-machi City Subway Line: @丸太町Maruta-machi @応天門「Outenmon] of 平安神宮Jingu(Heian-jingu Shrine) City Bus: @岡崎公園　美術館・平安神宮前Kouen, Bijutsukan, Heian-jingu Mae City Subway Line: @東山Higashi-yama Station Other The above are in the ONE PIECE 20th event area. You can find other exciting festivals and interesting events there; Events Schedule (Kyoto City Official Travel Guide) http://kyoto.travel/en/planyourvisit/events Kyoto Prefecture Tourism Guide http://www.kyoto-kankou.or.jp/ KYOTO MAGO no TE: Kyoto City Tourism Association http://www.kyoto-magonote.jp/en/ KYOTO design https://kyoto-design.jp/ Sharing Kyoto http://sharing-kyoto.com/ KYOTO VISITOR'S GUIDE http://www.kyotoguide.com/ Inside Kyoto https://www.insidekyoto.com/ BACK: ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO HOME: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:ONE PIECE 20th